1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preparation method for amorphous superlattice alloys applicable to a variety of fields such as materials with specific magnetic and chemical properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The formation of atomic lamellar structures in which each layer consists of different pure elements is known, and the method for preparation of amorphous alloys by sputtering is also known. However, a method of forming an amorphous superlattice based on the repetition of two amorphous layers of different compositions is not known.
The method of forming a superlattice by alternating sputtering of two kinds of metals or alloys is well known. Instead of alternating sputtering of two kinds of metals or alloys, preparation of the amorphous superlattice alloys by continuous conventional sputtering has not been performed. However, there has been a strong demand development of a new method to form new superlattice alloys, that is, preparation of the amorphous superlattice alloys by continuous conventional sputtering.